The Coal warrior
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: What if there was a level of hierarchy below a Pearl? What if Rose Quartz had found one when it was a child? Can she prove that her level is just as good as the others? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Steven Universe only my OC**

Little to few Gem's knew any Gem who was below a Pearl but there was a whole separate race that was created to serve even the Pearls. They were called the Minerals but the main ones were called Coals. Coals were grown in a Kindergarten way by growing them in the ground and they when they were brought out of the ground they were put to work until they were taken to Homeworld and 'seen' to. They were destabilized into their coals and used to heat up the castles and homes. But on Coal caught the Homeworld's attention usually a Coal would have one lump inside them and it would be jagged pieces but one that was brought out of the ground had two pieces and the pieces were rounded off and looked smooth. It was a girl who was small for a Mineral and very thin, almost looking malnourished. She had shoulder length black hair and her skin was a dirty grey colour she also had dark black eyes one of her coals was on her forehead and the other was on her stomach. The guards saw that she had been growing agitated and knew Homeworld would want to see her as soon as possible but as they loaded her onto their ship a blast made it crash to the ground. The guards got up and turned to check on the Coal prisoner but she was escaping in the crash the back of the ship door had been loosened allowing the Coal girl to escape. The coal found herself running as blast's were fired at her she was running along the long beach until suddenly she bumped into someone.

Coal looked up and saw a tall Gem standing over her it was a woman who was wearing a long white dress with a start cut around her gem, which was a pink Quartz. She also had large pink flowing hair she looked worriedly down at the Coal before looking up and summoning a large pink sword.

"get behind me" The pink Quartz said before the Coal child did so. The guards were soon dealt with and when they were destroyed the Quartz kneeled down and looked at the Coal's. "What's your name?" The Coal child looked confused before the Quartz smiled lovingly. "I think I'll call you Caroline Coal" Caroline looked surprised before smiling. "now follow me I know where you will be safe" The Quartz, who had previously introduced herself as Rose Quartz, had led Caroline to a cave which had a teleportation pad. "you can stay here none of the other Gems come here so you can stay here and if you want I can train to fight"Caroline smiled and finally spoke.

"Thank you for being so kind to me Miss Rose" She said before hugging but felt a kick in her stomach making her jump back.

"Don't worry. It's just my baby kicking" Caroline looked confused. "you see I have fallen in love with a human and so will have a human-Gem hybrid. His name is going to be Steven" Caroline looked intrigued and placed a hand on Rose's belly feeling the kick again. "I think he likes you" the smile that beamed off of Caroline warmed Rose making her smile back. Rose hugged Caroline and stood up. "now I must leave for now but I will be back and we will start to train. So please rest up" Caroline smiled and nodded before laying down Rose used the teleportation pad and left Caroline to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose has been training Caroline for a year now she had taken a chance on training her as the Homeworld gems had not let the Coals live long enough for any gems to know anything about the Coals. But after a few months Caroline had learnt how to summon her weapon which was a large black bow and a few months after that she surprised Rose by summoning a sword. Rose taught her how to fight and protect herself with her sword and her bow. As everyday went Rose would arrive with some new food for Caroline to try and even some new clothes for her to wear and after training Rose would stay and talk to Caroline for a bit. But on this day Rose seemed very quiet Caroline noticed this and asked.

"hey, um, Rose are you okay?" Rose zoned back into reality and smiled.

"oh, yes I'm fine just thinking about something" she then stood up and picked something up from the teleporter and passed it to Caroline. It was a long black cloak and a black belt that would allow her to sheathe her sword after she summoned it. Caroline smiled and put it on she then smiled and hugged Rose, Rose hugging her back before tossing Caroline's long black hair. She then went to the teleporter but before she go on she turned to Caroline and said. "Caroline, don't stop fighting for what's right and be confident with who you really are" Caroline looked confused but nodded and waved to Rose. The next day Caroline woke up and got up and looked around it seemed to be later than she would normally wake up. Usually Rose would of waked her up to train this worried Caroline as she would of let her know somehow if she was going to be late. As the time went on Rose still didn't arrive making Caroline worry even more making her pace around the cave soon night was arriving and Caroline figured if she slept then maybe Rose would arrive. So the next morning Caroline woke up and jumped to the teleporter but no one arrived. Tears of fear, worry and sadness pricked at her eyes until she slumped to her knees and cried loudly after a few minutes her cloak and belt caught her eye. She stood up and wiped the tears with the back of her hand before grabbing the cloak and belt and putting them on and walking out of the cave covering her eyes from the sunlight. She then pulled the hood up and summoned her long black sword and sheathed it and began to walk along the beach until she came across a small city. She walked down an ally way and slid her back down a wall and placed her head on her knees.

She wiped her eyes as tears threatened to rise again. That's when she saw her coal in her stomach she then felt the one on her forehead and growled in anger remembering her people where still under their control. Standing up she ran to the beach and remembered from a year ago where Rose had saved her walking back to where she was forced to work. She soon found a small hole that when she jumped in she was on a ledge that overlooked a giant machine that was stabbed into the ground. She jumped down and pulled out her sword preparing to strike when she saw no one was here or attacking her. She put here sword away and looked around to see the machine was used to create the mineral's, in particular the Coals. But the machine was destroyed and certain parts were missing as if they had been purposely removed. After investigating for a bit she found a pile of coals in a pile she ran to them and picked each one of them up tears rising when she saw that they were all breaking apart or already smashed. Caroline sat there for hours crying now feeling truly alone as she now did not have Rose but now she was the last Coal. She wanted to give up and join her smashed people when she remebered she couldn't give up now.

"no I can't give up now I still have to fight. For Steven" She stood up and grabbed her sword hilt tightly. "I owe it to Rose, where ever she is I need to find Steven and keep him safe"


End file.
